La Sexta
by SweetSlavery
Summary: La sexta victima de Lord Blackwood es rescatada con vida: Habla la chica


**_La Sexta. Una historia de muerte y erotismo_**.

La sexta victima de **Lord Blackwood **es rescatada con vida: **Habla la chica**:

"Claro que soy suya!. Siempre lo seré, y entregarle mi vida hubiera sido la gloria para mi… si tan solo no nos hubiera interrumpido ese estúpido detective..¿quién se cree que és para interferir en MI RITUAAAAL?"

Disclaimer (declaración de ignorancia): Las situaciones, los lugares, los símbolos, las drogas y los demonios que aparecen en este cuento son todos míos. Los personajes también son míos, excepto Lord Blackwood (ya quisiera yo...) Nunca lei los libros de Sherlock Holmes. Ni uno sólo, por eso pude disfrutar tanto de la película. De hecho mi historia no tiene nada que ver con Holmes, sólo se sitúa en el marco de la película. Esta ficción erótica esta dedicada por completo a Lord Blackwood, y mas específicamente a la magistral y exquisita interpretación de Mark Strong, Agradecimientos a la actriz que aparece de adorno en las primeras escenas, no sabe la suerte que tuvo.

**Advertencia**: SI usted es sensible a los temas religiosos o sexuales, siga leyendo, a ver si aprende algo.

/

"En el vacío está el Gérmen de todos los seres y de todas las cosas.

Y este Gérmen es la suprema Verdad."

Lao Tse

* * *

¿Por qué les extraña que le entregara mi vida? Mi ser, mi sangre, mi alma, era poco…¿en todo caso, qué me esperaba a mi, suicida confesa? No tienen ni idea del camino que recorrí, del que estoy recorriendo ahora.

No tiene caso que les cuente mi triste historia, les bastará saber que estaba huyendo, y simplemente me vi forzada a elegir entre las calles de Londres y trabajar en aquella casa. No eran días fáciles en la ciudad más grande del mundo, y para mi no eran momentos de estar creyendo en cuentos de horrores y sacrificios. Entrar a servir en aquella casa era una oportunidad de encontrar comida y escondite, todo en uno, y para mi, era un trabajo como cualquier otro, en un lugar donde jamás me buscarían.

Sabía quien era El. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Sabía de su poder y de su influencia, pero sólo al verlo entendí que ninguna descripción le haría justicia. Era como la mismísima Presencia hecha hombre, poderosa y oscura, con un aire de solemne soledad, como quien lleva una misión inconfesable. _El mal siempre se ve tan bien,_ pensé.

Despertaba alrededor una fascinación difícil de controlar, una mezcla entre magnetismo animal y temor reverencial...la seducción de lo oculto. Siempre serio, siempre correcto, entregado por completo a su labor. ¿Como no iba a cautivarme, inmediatamente? Es como si no fuera de este mundo…Me dediqué a trabajar como una maldita para ganar privilegios y hacer trampa en los turnos de asear sus habitaciones. Fue fácil, porque todos le temían; era prudente pasar siempre desapercibida, confundida entre los demás, siempre silenciosa, como un susurro… mi vida se convirtió en velar su sueño, cuidarlo en secreto, escuchar su voz, era como si respirar su aire me contagiara algo de todo ese poder. No entendía muy bien qué era lo que hacían, y aunque podía sentir que era algo grande y muy grave, no era asunto mío, como ya les dije, yo tenía mis propios problemas, y podía estar feliz en mi ignorancia, siendo un mueble más de la casa, mientras pudiera dejar de huir por un tiempo, y disfrutar en secreto de esa oscura fascinanción.

Y hubiera seguido perfectamente invisible, pero me distraje demasiado, y por un descuido, dejé al descubierto las marcas en mis muñecas, justo cuando él estaba cerca, y llamaron su atención. Siempre evito que se vean, ya me cansé de esa expresión de falsa compasión en los rostros de las personas _si, ya se…los suicidas no vamos al cielo…Y QUE!_., pero su reacción fue completamente distinta. Yo me aparté, conteniendo en vano un gesto de rebeldía, pero ya era tarde. No dijo nada, sólo tomó mi brazo con suavidad y firmeza, y pregunto con voz oscura:

-¿Me temes?.- Yo quedé paralizada, por primera vez me hablaba personalmente. Por primera vez, sentía el contacto directo de su piel, el fuego directo de su mirada, todo de una vez, una lluvia intensa cayendo de repente sobre mi…no contesté. No pude.

Sin dejar de mirarme, se paró en frente de mi, y poco a poco deslizó su mano hasta llegar, sin ningún apuro, a la garganta. Lentamente, con movimientos suaves y precisos, como una caricia mortal, fue relajando mi cuello hasta hacer descansar mi cabeza completamente en su mano, los dedos en los puntos exactos. Yo no tuve tiempo de asustarme, su contacto era tan cálido, su mirada tan absoluta…

-Me alimentaré de tu miedo.- dijo muy quedo. Su tono no era amenazante, sonaba a promesa, a hecho inevitable, apretando suave, progresivamente, siempre como estudiando mi reacción. No hubo violencia ni crueldad en su acción, sólo destreza, y yo no me defendí, en parte porque sabía que era completamente inútil, y en parte porque no sentía ningún dolor…era como apagarse lentamente…_mirar estos ojos es morir de todas maneras…igual no quiero mirar a ningún otro lado_, sentía que de alguna forma la vida empezaba y terminaba allí, hundida en esos pozos infinitos, ahogándome lentamente en su espeso licor…Acercó su rostro y pude oler su piel, aunque ya era poco el aire que dejaba pasar… mi cuerpo se desvanecía…_prepárense para abandonar la nave_…sus labios rozaron mi oido y en un delirio exquisito de muerte escuché un susurro:

-Me darás…tu sangre.- Y ya no pude más, cerré los ojos…._después de todo, sí existen mejores maneras de morir.._y perdí el sentido completamente.

Me despertó el frío. _Aún no estoy muerta, entonces_. Tardé un rato en notar que estaba desnuda en una mesa redonda, y Él sostenía mi muñeca, palpando las cicatrices con su pulgar, sentado cerca de mi, alumbrado desde algún punto por la luz de una vela. Instintivamente me incorporé, abrazando mis rodillas con el otro brazo…esas cicatrices, que antes me parecían marcas de guerra, de repente me dieron vergüenza, por haber sido torpe y cobarde, vergüenza por haber fallado, _que tonta, ni quitarte la vida sabes_. El esperó en silencio hasta que la nube se disipó de mi expresión, y me preguntó, aún palpando mis cicatrices, con una caricia tranquilizadora:

-¿Te gustaría dar tu vida para una causa superior?- Yo no salía de mi sorpresa. ¿Me estaba pidiendo permiso? Si esto es lo que hacen con las chicas, ¿por que no lo hizo simplemente?. El veía que mi mente estaba llena de preguntas. Sólo dijo:

-Yo te guiaré.- con tanta seguridad, que me trajo repentinamente el recuerdo de cómo me había hecho desvanecer de la manera mas perfecta_...ciertamente,El hará de mi muerte algo interesante_. Lo haría mejor que yo, y ciertamente lo haría mejor que los cerdos que me perseguían. De todas formas, resistirse era inútil, como lo supe desde que lo vi la primera vez.

El seguía esperando, pacientemente, sin soltarme, como leyendo mis pensamientos...yo perdida en mis reflexiones, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, aunque lo estaba disfrutando…después de todo, pronto iba a morir.

-Tu no tienes miedo. ¿Por que?.- Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, como quien no puede adivinar. Casi quise gritar ¿_no ves que ya estaba muerta antes de conocerte?_ pero pensé en una respuesta más prudente: ¿A qué se supone que debía temerle? ¿a la Muerte? Mas le temo a una vida miserable. ¿A los rituales, a la forma de morir? En eso, el era El Maestro, el Único, y yo tenía aquí una oportunidad de conocer su arte. _Si vas al Infierno, ¿que mejor compañía?_. ¿A perder un alma que ya nadie quiere? al menos no intenta negociarla, como hace la Iglesia. ¿Miedo a estar desnuda y en sus manos? No iba a discutir ese punto…

-La gente teme a lo que no conoce, mi Lord. Yo temo a lo cotidiano- me encontraba muy relajada, mi cara anidada entre mis rodillas. El continuaba acariciando mis muñecas, noté por el olor que me estaba untando algo como un aceite, que lentamente me estaba haciendo efecto.

.-¿Estas lista para entregar tu sangre?- Estuve a punto de preguntar ¿_para que la quieres?¿como vas a usarla? _pero me contuve. Siempre sentí una gran curiosidad por los ritos de la Muerte, pero pensé…_después de muerta, que me importa?…al menos les servirá para hacer dibujos esotéricos.._.

-Hace tiempo que renuncié al cielo, mi Señor. Tome de mi lo que quiera. -Si este hombre era un asesino, al menos era un caballero. Estaba pidiendo mi vida con perfecta cortesía. En ningún momento me sentí incómoda o presionada. De hecho, jamás consideré decirle que no. Si de todas maneras hay que hacer el gran viaje sin retorno, ¿por que no hacerlo en primera clase?

Esperó. En ningún momento perdió la paciencia. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de mi aprobación, comenzó a darme instrucciones.

-Debes hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga - dijo lenta y gravemente, marcando cada palabra. -Para que tu vida alcance su destino, deberás entregarla adecuadamente. Seguirás algunas instrucciones.- Adaptaba sus explicaciones, hablaba pausado, para no confundirme.- Es un proceso de purificación, formarás parte de un algo superior, por lo tanto debes estar preparada.-Yo trataba de seguirle, pero estaba fascinada con la idea de morir, y sobre todo, me obsesionaba la idea de ver mi sangre correr, libre por fin.

Tenía varias cosas en una mesa, pero yo no podía o no quería moverme, sentía una especie de indiferencia plácida, como quien toma el sol en la playa.

.-Relájate, respira lentamente, cierra los ojos. - Así lo hice, aunque alcancé a verla: Ahí estaba, un arma preciosa, brillante y de hermosa empuñadura.

Su voz daba vueltas a mi alrededor, repitiendo frases que yo no entendía, esa voz que tanto me gustaba, toda para mi. Con cada vuelta, era como si levantara mi cuerpo en el aire, llevada por un idioma que aunque extraño, me sonaba lejano y familiar.

Me estaba gustando, no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero empecé a sentir que recorrería mi cuerpo superficialmente, apenas tocándolo, su mano junto al frío metal. Sólo me tocaba para cambiarme de posición, me sujetaba y me acomodaba a su antojo, como un doctor que prepara un paciente. Se tomó su tiempo. Era como una limpieza magnética, sentía chispas salir de mi piel, cada chispa acompañada de fuertes sacudidas, que despejaban mi cuerpo dejándolo tan relajado, que casi olvido el asunto de la sangre.

_¿Por donde empezará? _Era un arma de impecable filo, en las manos de un artista_. ¿Me acobardaré otra vez a última hora? Quizas ya estoy sangrando en algún lugar…y estoy tan relajada…tan tranquila...que no lo siento?…esto no es tan desagradable después de todo… _El continuaba llevándome, entre aquellas oraciones y el contacto del metal, inevitablemente al sueño. _No puede ser que me lo voy a perder!: no quiero morir dormida!_…Luché en vano contra el sueño por un rato, pero finalmente me dormí. Recuerdo que soñé que galopaba amarrada sobre un caballo de fuego.

Desperté en el mismo sitio, me despejé rápidamente, el arma a mi lado. Sentía que había dormido bastante, no había manera de saber cuanto. Abracé el arma, en posición fetal…¿_será que tengo que hacerlo yo misma? _El estaba sentado en la oscuridad:

-Todo a su tiempo.- Me tranquilizó, adivinando mi decepción. Se acercó a hablarme, mientras yo acariciaba el arma.

-Si uno quiere extraer el oro de un mineral impuro, debe utilizar un crisol que no sea corroído por los ácidos. Sólo entendiendo los principios ocultos que rigen tus actos, podrás alcanzar el objetivo. Tu cuerpo es una herramienta poderosa, y deberás entender ese poder antes de abandonarlo, de lo contrario, entrarás en contradicción con la Voluntad, y te pesará.

Me molestó no entender de que diablos estaba hablando, y ya me estaba impacientando. _¿Porqué no me matas simplemente y ya? ¿Porqué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?_. Mis manos apenas se crisparon, pero yo era transparente para él. Con un solo movimiento me sujetó, me acorraló, me quitó el arma, y la puso directamente sobre mi corazón.

-¿Tan ansiosa estás de morir? ¿Quieres que lo haga de una vez? Tendré piedad, seré rápido, ni te darás cuenta…sólo pídelo.- estaba susurrando, conteniendo la violencia. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del mío..._Ahora si, por fin voy a morir_, mi respiración se hacía más profunda, su olor era tan embriagante…_que muerte tan deliciosa_…No me atreví a decir ni una sola palabra, ni un suspiro...sólo traté de cerrar los ojos y esperar..._llévame al infierno..._

-No tengo prisa, elige con cuidado. ¿Por donde quieres que empiece?- paseaba la hoja por mi costado, por mis piernas, por mi rostro, sólo lo justo para que sintiera el frío. Me miraba con deseo, con malicia, y su perversión me ponía aún peor. ¿_Que pasa conmigo? Debo estar ovulando_. Demasiada tortura...Estuve a punto de pedírselo..._Mátame de una maldita vez_..._por favor_...pero las palabras no me salían, y empecé a sentír cómo se desataba su inevitable respuesta masculina.

Se que están esperando los detalles escabrosos, pero no pasó nada. Les dije que era un perfecto caballero. Sólo se dedicó a observar y oler mi cuerpo, y a pesar de su ventaja, se contuvo de hacer algo más. Lo hubiera hecho si hubiera querido, ¿Que mas rendida, que mas perdida, podía yo estar? pero no hizo nada. Sólo se retiró en silencio, y me quedé confundida, pensando en que podría significar todo aquello.

Su voz me llegó desde la oscuridad. Había cosas sobre las mesas, instrucciones para mi. Me dijo en tono grave:

- Prepárate. Comienza tu viaje.

Seguí las instrucciones, me puse el atuendo, me tomé algo muy amargo que estaba en una copa, y esperé. Me llevó a otra habitación, donde había dibujos en el suelo, muchas velas e inciensos, y otras personas, invisibles para mi. Habló conmigo, en un tono casi confidencial:

-Tu cuerpo es un instrumento poderoso- Me sonrojé.- Ignoras tu propio destino, desconoces tu potencial. Aquí, en esta espada, está acumulada esa parte tuya que no puedes dominar. Antes de entregar tu vida voluntariamente, debes restablecer ese equilibrio, o volverás una y otra vez al vacío, sin alcanzar el fin Ultimo. Esta ceremonia simboliza la consagración de esa entrega.-

Su tono era tranquilizador. Estaba siendo tan paciente conmigo..._sabe que _a_hora si estoy asustada_…pero no tenía miedo de ellos, ni de lo que pudiera pasarme...en toda caso, no tenía chance de arrepentirme. Mas bien temía hacerlo mal, porque me hizo sentir que era algo importante, y no quería fallarle.

Procedieron a una ceremonia sencilla donde tomó mi mano e hizo un pequeño corte con la espada en mi dedo, lo dejó sangrar un poco sobre algunos objetos, completamente misteriosos para mi, y sobre el arma misma. Esa, por cierto, fue la primera vez que veía correr mi sangre, desde que todo esto había empezado.

-Controla tu respiración.- Yo seguía sus instrucciones, pero quería desconectarme ya, quería dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pasando y morirme de una vez. Me acordé de la copa y pensé _si estás muy nerviosa, las drogas no hacen efecto...tranquila...Él sabe lo que hace_...Me relajé, respiré profundo. 1...2...3..._Tranquila_

Sentada en el centro de la estrella, su voz me rodeaba, como desde varios lugares al mismo tiempo.

-Harás un viaje, aprenderás a separarte de tu cuerpo. Dominarás su poder. Sigue mi voz. Es un camino oscuro, pero no vas a perderte- A continuación empezaron aquellas voces, aquel idioma, otra vez tan familiar y cálido en mi oído, elevándome del suelo imperceptiblemente.

Progresivamente, sentí como si me estuviera disolviendo en el éter. La realidad empezó a doblarse, a cambiar ante mis ojos, dibujada por los sonidos y los olores, las luces de las velas hacían música a mi alrededor, y aquellas voces dibujaban y moldeaban el mundo, como grandes titiriteros detrás del escenario,

Se que tenía el arma en la mano, y que estaba en la misma habitación, pero mi mente se despegaba inevitablemente de esa realidad que se me escurría como el agua entre las manos. Me vi en escenarios imposibles, alucinando guerras con monstruos gigantescos que caían al filo de mi arma poderosa. Me vi, recuerdo, comandando ejércitos infinitos arrasando con todo a su paso, como olas de muerte; fuí la peste, y me vi revolviendo almas en una gran cacerola humeante. Aplasté cráneos con mis propias manos, me hundí en trampas espantosas, estuve bajo tierra, parí frutas que formaron selvas impenetrables, me asomé por un hoyo bajo mis pies y vi los rostros más terribles, y salían manos que me halaban, con fuerza, hacia el fondo de un río ardiente. Me sujetaba de Su voz, siempre al lado mío, como un hilo de plata, como un guardián, y el fuego no me quemaba, era inmune a las garras, fuí aire, pantano, fuí gusanos en mi propio cuerpo, cuervo comiendo mis propios ojos, y entre mazmorras, encontré una bestia que tenía por rostro un espejo.

Nunca dejé de seguir Su voz, único faro en aquel mar de muerte….Caminé el Infierno de Su mano, y me enseñó a no sucumbir al lamento de los condenados. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así. Sé que pasaron muchas cosas, porque en los pocos momentos de lucidez, me sentía cansada, como después de una lucha, y había marcas en mi piel. Recuerdo que la espada siempre estuvo allí.

Emergí al fin como de un sueño. Mis ojos trataban de reconocer el entorno, mi mente regresando a su lugar, poco a poco, la realidad resbalando lenta y dolorosa, el regreso de la conciencia cayendo como cascada en mi cabeza. Inmediatamente, busqué en la oscuridad.

Allí estaba él, esperando que me recuperara, Su mirada era de satisfacción, _lo hice bien, _pensé. Se sentó a hablar conmigo,

-Cada demonio es una puerta.- Me explicaba. - Debes saber cual es el demonio que cuida la Puerta que tanto ansías cruzar, y debes vencerlo. De lo contrario, irá tras de ti - Habló un rato, de cómo manejar las energías, de la importancia de los rituales y las ceremonias, de cómo podíamos visitar otras dimensiones, y de cómo se vencían los demonios. -_Como a cualquier enemigo, tomando ventaja de su lado débil_ - yo escuchaba, tratando de absorber todo, sin atreverme a interrumpir. Mi cerebro aún revolucionaba rápido y desordenado, aquello había sido demasiado, y sentía deseos de compartirlo.

Igual no tuve tiempo. Me dejó sola, diciendo antes de salir.

-Ahora descansa. Harás algo un poco diferente.-Su tono fué enigmático, pero no quise pensar en eso. Estaba en conmoción y quería entender todo lo que me estaba pasando, lo que había visto. Me dejaron aislada, pero bastante cómoda, tenía alimentos y cosas para leer y escribir. Genial. Pude tomar algunas notas, poner en orden un poco mi cabeza, hacer algunos dibujos, y descansar de verdad. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, y no me importaba si era de día o de noche. En realidad estaba exhausta, y si antes de morir iba a tener que vencer a todos aquellos demonios que había alucinado, me esperaba un trabajo bastante arduo.

Cuando vinieron por mi ya estaba lista. Los pentagramas y círculos, algo diferentes, estaban dibujados justo debajo de una hermosa ventana circular en el techo. Mi atuendo también era diferente. Recuerdo que pude ver las estrellas. El me esperaba en el centro.

-Acuéstate boca arriba.- Me dijo - y extiende tus manos-. Vendó mis ojos con una cinta negra, y pinchó mi dedo con una espina; pude ver que había cadenas y sogas, aunque yo permanecía libre. Su mirada, sin embargo, era un poco amenazante, miraba mi cuerpo como un lobo hambriento, y justo antes de vendarme los ojos, fue casi como un desafío..._Esto como que va a ponerse rudo_…La espada estaba en mi mano.

Me relajé y esperé a que mi mente se desconectara, pero en vez de eso, empecé a temblar de frío. Sentí que me pinchaban, probablemente con aquella misma espina, en varios puntos del cuerpo, y me invadió un frío paralizante. Mi cuerpo se congelaba, se ponía cada vez más duro, como de piedra, completamente frío y sólido, más y más pesado, como toneladas de sedimento que se depositan poco a poco, cada vez más inmóvil, en el fondo de un lago seco. Sentía crecer la desesperación, atrapada en un cuerpo que se hacía infinitamente denso, como una roca fundiéndose con la corteza terrestre.

Estaba allí, completamente consciente pero inmóvil. Si aquello era la muerte, era bastante horrible. No podía ver, ni hacer absolutamente nada, y la densidad de mi cuerpo era insoportable. Sentía que mi corazón, como mínimo, se había detenido. En la completa oscuridad, estaba en un vacío donde no había nada, y se me hizo el tiempo infinito. Por mi mente pasaron todos mis recuerdos como escenas de una obra de teatro que nadie quiso ver..._asi que esto es la muerte_...

Pero no sentía paz, ni siquiera sentía dolor, o arrepentimiento. Sentía ira, una rabia auténtica, primitiva, que empezó como un pulso casi imperceptible en algún rincón escondido de mi vientre, completamente involuntaria, espasmódica, y se fue alimentando de si misma, aumentando en cada latido, como una marea, como un coro infernal in crescendo, cada latido como un sacudida.

De pura rabia empecé a moverme, tratando de arrastrar con obstinación mi cuerpo. _responde! tienes que moverte!_ como empujando una montaña...Fué un trance largo, como descongelarme desde adentro. A medida que me invadía la desesperación, la furia iba creciendo desde el mismo centro, adueñándose de mi voluntad, y llenándome de una fuerza sobrenatural. Mi cuerpo, hecho de roca, poco a poco pudo recuperar los movimientos y fué convirtiéndose en escudo. y como metal forjado a fuerza de pura ira acumulada, pronto fuí armadura invencible, ágil y mortal, dispuesta para la batalla.

Era pura furia e instinto, estaba de pie, alerta. Como un ninja ciego, el resto de mis sentidos eran más que suficientes. Recuerdo que no razonaba muy bien, me sentía como fiera en la oscuridad, capaz de acabar con cualquier cosa, llena de violencia contenida...Sabía que por allí, en algún lugar, me estaba esperando un demonio.

Ya sabía que estaba cerca, detecté su presencia, su olor. Intuí un demonio muy grande, por las pisadas, el sonido, el movimiento del aire. Mi mente completaba la imagen, pero no me dejé intimidar. _Yo también soy una bestia. Una bestia de furia_. Me sentía poderosa, quería destruir, matar, aniquilar. Era la máquina de la muerte, y comencé a perseguírlo. Lo busqué siguiendo su rastro, quería cazarlo y aplastarlo. _No dejaré que arruines mi muerte._ Lo seguí, y era como si pudiera entrar en su cabeza, A cada paso me dejaba rastros de su infierno particular; lo seguí dentro de su propio laberinto, y me llevó a un espacio circular lleno de puertas. _Las puertas...¿cual será la que tengo que abrir?_ Dudé un instante, pensaba abrirlas todas si era necesario. _Sal de ahí, maldito cobarde..._. Había olor a sangre, busqué en varias de las puertas, y mis manos pronto descubrieron lo que aquel demonio quería, como viéndolo en un éxtasis sangriento, como si me proyectara sus terribles imágenes en la mente: una espantosa colección de fetos de distintos animales colgados dentro de sus úteros, uno por cada puerta. El último cuarto estaba vacío..._¡Nunca tendrás mi vientre, maldito!_...la impresión había sido demasiado, y el maldito aprovechó para tomarme por sorpresa.

Sé que luché salvajemente, sin tregua. Sé que casi lo vencí, en muchas ocasiones, pero volvía a embestirme, incansable. Yo era pura violencia, pero aquel era un demonio grandísimo, que parecía alimentarse de mis fuerzas. Sé que defendí mi vientre hasta el final, aquel demonio tuvo que hacer trampa para poder invadirlo. Me quemaba por dentro, pero aún así, continué resistiendo. La bestia de metal que yo era, se fundía lentamente en aquel fuego. _No puedo más, pero tengo que vencerlo, como sea_. Cuando empecé a rendirme, los fetos dentro de los úteros sangrantes comenzaron a llorar. Me sacudí, tratando de quitarmelo de encima, pero mis movimientos sólo lo ayudaban, y a cada sacudida me sometía mas intensamente. Ya era el final, y mi cuerpo, llevado al infierno en un éxtasis de dolor por aquel demonio, decidió devorarlo. _¿Tendré que comerte entonces? _Era mi vientre rebelándose, aquella rabia sorda, como un arma escondida, ahora absorbíendo la energía del demonio invasor. _Voy a destruirte, maldito!_ Por fin sabía como debilitarlo, pero de nuevo se recuperaba, de nuevo me asaltaba, en una interminable danza...a lo lejos escuchaba el llanto de los fetos...y de repente, vi la Luna.

La cinta que me cubría los ojos saltó violentamente, y la luz de la Luna Llena me invadió, como en una inhalación repentina, poderosa dentro de mi. Me quedé suspendida en su magia, completamente seducida por aquella luz, y por un segundo, todo fué luz de luna, intensa e hiriente. Fué entonces cuando ocurrió: abandoné mi cuerpo. Simplemente me salí de él, como quien se quita un traje. Pude observarme, desde arriba, sobrevolando la escena como un ave en la playa, detenida en el tiempo. Ahí estaba yo, mi rostro transformado por una expresión terrible, mirándome con furia en el espejo de la Luna, y era mi Señor quien estaba sobre mi, tratando de domarme, como a una potra salvaje. Con una fuerza sorprendente, le estaba dando la gran batalla: _Vaya, si que soy una gran bestia!_. Aún con su fuerza, no era fácil para él, e incluso noté que algunas sogas estaban rotas. Sentí un gran alivio. Veía todo aquello desde muy lejos, en una ausencia sorda, como desde un pasado remoto. Mi cuerpo estaba allá abajo, sacudiéndose con rebeldía, pero yo no lo habitaba, y en mi mente no había ni pasado ni futuro. Iba saliendo a flote, dejando atrás un lastre. Estaba tranquila, era un fantasma…_mi cuerpo está en buenas manos_…y me solté.

Esa noche fui la Luna. Subí por su luz como quien hala una cuerda para salir del fondo del mar, y pude ver todo lo que ella ve, solitaria como un faro, alumbré los crímenes más horrrendos, los amores mas culpables, y los sacrificios más inútiles.

De este viaje salí mas limpia, más dispuesta a abandonar en paz mi cuerpo. El no me dijo nada, sentí que estaba esperando que yo dijera algo. Otra vez tenía mirada de cínica satisfacción, como tratando de reprimir una sonrisa...Él no era de mostrar mucho sus emociones. Yo quería decir muchas cosas: estaba encantada con todo aquello de separarme del cuerpo físico, quise decirle que no me importaba si el quería usarme para fornicar con demonios en celo, con tal de que me volviera a subir a la Luna, que lo único que me preocupaba era equivocar el camino y terminar atascada entre dos mundos...pero no quise perder el tiempo con mis tonterías, _igual sabe lo que piensas..._El no era hombre de charlas insustanciales, y después de todo, yo pronto iba a morir, Me acompañaba, de una forma u otra, y eso era suficiente para mi: yo era su instrumento, la materia en las manos transformadoras del Mago.

Sólo se limitó a mirarme, como siempre. Ya yo me sentía como animal de laboratorio. Se despidió de una forma enigmática, pasando su mano brevemente por mi cabello, y sin deternerse mucho, por mi mejilla.

-Falta poco. - con la mirada a lo lejos. Luego dejó unos libros sobre la mesa y se retiró en silencio, dejando su aire por toda la habitación.

Me dejaron descansar de nuevo, y esta vez soñé que estaba comiendome un corazón humano, grande y jugoso; me despertó el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, saltando al primer mordisco. Me desperté inquieta. Vi que era inútil seguir durmiendo, y me acordé de los libros.

Algunos eran suyos, de su puño y letra, y había códigos secretos y fragmentos de textos prohibidos. Leí hasta que se extinguió la luz de la vela, y por primera vez lamenté no tener más tiempo..._si pudiera llevármelos al Infierno_. Me quedé así, a oscuras, hasta que vinieron a buscarme.

Preparamos mi comunión. Ahora si, ya me iba. Estaba eufórica, feliz. Sentía que mi muerte iba a ser algo interesante, artístico lo menos. Incluso participé más activamente, era un honor que me había ganado, el de entregar mi vida a mi Señor y a su importante misión.

Este ritual era más complejo, y El se veía espectacular con su hermoso traje ceremonial. Se acercó a mi. Era mi despedida, y yo quería al menos darle las gracias. Pero no me dejó hablar. Suavemente, tocó mis labios. Tenía una concha de mar con un agua salada, y mojaba mis labios con sus dedos. como pintandolos. Era una caricia exquisita, miraba con intensidad mis labios...Él era un perfecto seductor. Yo quería más y más de aquella sal, y mi boca empezaba a secarse

-El dolor es un privilegio de este mundo - me dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa...de pronto sentí como mis piernas me abandonaron, y caí temblando a sus pies.

Despegué en un delirio incontenible, mi mente ejecutaba para Él una danza frenética y entendía por fin aquel lenguaje, la voz de mi Señor "..._al que está sentado en el Trono y al Cordero sea la gloria y el poder"..."Pruébate fiel hasta la misma muerte, y Yo te daré la corona de la vida..."_. Yo era una gran reina, con muchas cabezas y cuernos, temible y diabólica, salían escorpiones de mi boca, y mi traje estaba hecho de llanto, un tejido fantasmal que se extendía como un mar de almas en pena que venían tras de mi, como una infernal comparsa de espanto. Era una fiesta de muerte y traía mi ofrenda para Él: mi vientre fresco y preñado. En un baile maldito, le entregaría a la Bestia, justo dentro de mi. Era mi regalo, y Él era mi Demonio de los Ojos de Fuego. Iba a ser apoteósico. En mi baile, me veía por fin abriendo mis entrañas y bañando con mi sangre todo el lugar, en una explosión liberadora. …

Fué entonces cuando aquel estúpido detective arruinó mi muerte. El despertar fué terrible, de golpe, pero pude caer rápidamente en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Mi primer pensamiento conciente fue una profunda, grandísima frustración: _No puede ser...y encima, voy a tener que mostrarme agradecida..._Igual que cuando me rescataron aquella vez que intenté quitarme la vida, la muerte se me iba de las manos en el último momento. Menos mal que mi Señor me había enseñado el autocontrol. Les seguí el juego y en silencio observé cuando se lo llevaban. Me sentía transtornada y furiosa, pero no dejé que lo notaran. El estaba completamente tranquilo, parecía tener dominio del asunto. Nunca perdió el control, ni siquiera cuando lo golpearon. Me bastó el regalo de una fugaz mirada cómplice._ Sabe lo que hace_. Eso me dió el coraje suficiente. Me dejé llevar, sin oponer resistencia_...Diablos! A estas alturas ya yo debería estar muerta...¿y ahora qué?. _Sentía como si me creciera una serpiente en el estómago, pero no era angustia, ni desesperación. Era la ira, mi vieja amiga_...Maldición! Otra vez voy a tener que pensar en mi vida._

Estaba confundida, me dolía horriblemente la cabeza, y aquellos policías no dejaban de mirarme con expresión de incredulidad. _Piensa, piensa, piensa..._Me llevaban al hospital, y dentro de mi sólo había odio. _¿que me vez, idiota, nunca has visto una muerta?_ Me habían encontrado. Otra vez, iba a tener que enfrentar mi miserable vida. Pero yo ya no era la misma, gracias a mi Señor, yo me había convertido en una mujer peligrosa, y ya estaba cansada de estar huyendo. Tampoco iba a dejar que me arrebataran Mi Muerte, que me estaba costando tanto trabajo. Sabía lo que pasaría con Él, y era claro que yo no podría hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo..solo era cuestión de tiempo..._Al menos, trataré de morir a Su lado_. Tendría que escaparme y esperar...y resolver algunos asuntos.

Mi vida...mi vida era realmente miserable. Consistía básicamente en huir y esconderme desde que el cobarde de mi padre me había entregado para pagar una apuesta. Huía de los buitres que intentaban cobrarla. Le juré que no volvería a verme _aunque me tenga que lanzar al Támesis_. Si mis padres me habían encontrado, era hora de correr. Asi que al llegar al hospital, al menor descuido me escapé sin pérdida de tiempo, sin llamar la atención, antes de que vinieran por mi. Recuerdo que corrí sin rumbo por una calles que me eran extrañas, en un cuerpo que me era extraño, como prestado. Tardé tiempo en recomponerme, estaba confundida y vulnerable, y me refugié en la oscuridad, donde me sentía segura. Londres ya no era infierno para mi. Tenía mis instintos y una determinación de hierro, además de un total desprecio por la vida, y esas tendrían que ser mis armas. _que se jodan. _Pensaba acabar de una vez por todas con las hienas que no me dejaban morir en paz, así tuviera que aplastar de verdad sus cráneos con mis manos. Decidí que ya era tiempo de cazar demonios reales..._Será divertido_.

Me inspiraba mi Señor. En la ciudad se respiraba temor, y ese aire me fortalecía: a medida que se acercaba la fecha de la ejecución, aumentaban los rumores, y yo me sentía orgullosa de Él, y llena de su oscuro poder. Robé, negocié, espié, engañé, y rápidamente, de presa me convertí en cazadora: seguí a los cerdos. Uno por uno fueron cayendo. Los ubiqué, estudié sus hábitos, como serpiente venenosa, dia y noche los observé a escondidas como loba, con paciencia e intuición, como el ninja ciego con armadura de metal, fui sombra de muerte. Fué fácil, eran lentos e idiotas, y no les tuve compasión. Los maté con discreción, rápida y limpiamente, sorprendida de lo natural que me resultaba.

Con mi padre fuí mas cruel, debo admitirlo, aunque igual creo que se lo merecía. No me vió venir, aunque me esperaba. Me mandó a buscar para salvar su pellejo, no el mío, así que sabía que iría por él tarde o temprano, como había ido por los otros. Me alimenté de su miedo, y fué delicioso... Lo sorprendí por la espalda, y sólo escuchó de mi "te dije que no volverías a verme" . Sólo le saqué los ojos. _Las hijas no se apuestan, maldito!_...

Ebria de sangre y libertad, sólo me quedaba un pensamiento en la cabeza: _faltan pocos días_. Un cuervo me perseguía, y sin darme cuenta, mis pasos me llevaron de regreso a aquella casa, una noche lluviosa y por la puerta de atrás. No sabía que decir:

-Quiero morir con Él.- Me recibieron, de hecho, me habían estado buscando. _Después de todo, es un pacto de sangre..._Me llevaron a una habitación, me dijeron que esperara, y esperé. Si alguna vez tuve fe en mi vida, fue en esos días. Esperé, sin saber nada, no me atreví a hacer preguntas, de todas maneras, nadie iba a molestarse en darme explicaciones. Tomaba todo lo que dejaban para mi, seguí las instrucciones como siempre al píe de la letra. Y seguí esperando, sin hablar con nadie, completamente aislada del mundo exterior, tratando de llegar a través del intelecto a comprender todo aquello que había experimentado, en quién me había convertido, las cosas que había hecho, y escribiendo esto, que ahora están ustedes leyendo aqui.

Cuando llegó el día, me levantaron bien temprano y me trasladaron a otro lugar. Ya me habían preparado mediante tres días contínuos de ceremonias. _Voy a morir con Él_, era todo lo que yo pensaba. Estaba en calma. Aunque no podía ver a donde o con quien iba, no me importaba. Si los rituales eran importantes o no, estaba a punto de descubrirlo: había visto tanta muerte sin sentido, que no podía ya imaginar un mejor final para mi.

Me dejaron en un lugar que parecía como tallado dentro de una roca, sin luz. Había una mesa, encendí una vela, y entonces lo ví. Ahí estaba, como congelado. Era perfecto, aún en la muerte. Me acerqué con cuidado. Lo toqué. Estaba frío, tanto que me quedé sin aliento. En ese momento dentro de mi mente todo empezó a tener sentido. No había tiempo que perder. Si yo estaba allí, por alguna razón habían confiado en mi: ahora mi Señor debía cruzar aquellas puertas de regreso, y yo haría mi parte para ayudarlo. Cerré los ojos y me acordé de aquel frío paralizante. _Debo darle calor_. Revisé la mesa y allí estaban las instrucciones.

Dibujé dos círculos concéntricos a su aldededor, encendí las velas y seguí una por una las indicaciones, cuidando cada detalle. Por primera vez, sentí que hacía algo más allá de mi misma, algo trascendental, toda mi conciencia en una sola labor. Acerqué mi oído a su pecho. Nada. Empecé a reanimar los músculos de su cuerpo en el orden que estaba descrito en las ilustraciones, para sacar de su torrente sanguíneo el veneno de la muerte. Noté que aumentaba su temperatura. Continué, casi mecánicamente sin pensar en otra cosa, sin saber si estaba funcionando..._vamos mi Lord, regrese, tiene cosas que hacer_...y poniendo mi oído en su pecho, hasta que por fin desde el fondo, escondido como un diamante, salió un latido poderoso.

Registré su pulso, pendiente de los ritmos de su respiración. Movía los ojos, como si estuviera soñando, su cuerpo rígido, poco a poco se iba relajando..._que oscuros caminos estará transitando...es muy valiente_.

Y lo logró. Regresó, despertó lentamente, abriendo un poco los ojos, reconociendo el entorno. Contuve como pude mi alegría, para no perturbarlo.

-Estás aqui...- me dijo volteando hacia mi, sin abrir los ojos del todo aún, la voz como un susurro...

-Parece sorprendido- dije, usando su frase. Le hizo gracia, y dejo asomar el rastro de una sonrisa, tan fugaz que pareció un sueño...Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente, se incorporó. Ya era Él nuevamente, con toda la fuerza de su presencia.

-Mi vida aún le pertenece, mi Señor.- Fué todo cuanto le dije. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y me miró a los ojos..._uff..como lo extrañaba..._quería decirle que el mundo allá afuera estaba completamente vacío para mi, y que mi única meta era morir entre sus manos…pero como siempre, preferí callar...El sólo me miraba, para mi era mejor disfrutar el momento, quería saborear cada segundo posible, pues ya intuía la importancia de los próximos acontecimientos..._tal vez ni tendrá tiempo de ocuparse de mi muerte_. Él aprovechó mi silencio para buscar mi olor, de una forma tan directa y primitiva, que provocó en mi una respuesta automática, deliciosamente instintiva. Se comportaba de una manera ruda, como con urgencia. Me indicó que me arrodillara en el centro de aquellos pentagramas, se situó detrás de mi, y esta vez sin mucha delicadeza puso mi cabeza contra el piso, y sin pedir permiso, me sujetó por las caderas y entró con intensidad...puro y antiguo sexo animal. Me estaba disfrutando, no había enseñanza en esto, ni puertas astrales, y me resultaba delicioso satisfacer Sus deseos en vez de andar a la caza de mis aburridos demonios. En pocas palabras, me hizo lo que le dió la gana, y me llevó a la Luna, esta vez si metafóricamente, y yo sentí que de alguna forma le estaba mostrando mi agradecimiento.

Concentrada en su ritmo delirante, repentinamente todo mi cuerpo se contrajo al sentir una quemada intensa, como una corriente de viento cortante, recorriendo mi espalda…_Asi debe quemar el sol_, pensé justo cuando noté el ruido, y sentí aquello otra vez, empezando a palpitar…al tercero, apenas dejé escapar un gemido, y sólo después del cuarto pude asociar el sonido con el dolor, y ver la punta del látigo. El no se detuvo, Ahora si, parecía un ser completamente irracional. Pensé que iba a morir por fin, en sus manos como tanto lo había querido, aunque de una forma que no imaginé. Simplemente me entregué a su ritmo y a su demencia. El dolor, como un viejo amigo, sólo aumentaba mi goce...dejé de contar latigazos, y por fin, vi mi sangre, roja y hermosa como nunca, goteando sobre aquellos dibujos…no me atrevi ni a mover las manos de su lugar, hasta que Él, exhausto, dejó caer sobre mi el peso de todo su cuerpo.

Se apresuró a beber las gotas de sangre directamente de mis heridas, como un néctar. Por un rato, lo sentí persiguiendo con su lengua caminitos rojos por toda mí espalda, y me causaba gracia..._que diablos, de todas maneras es suya_...me di cuenta que mi sangre de alguna manera había sido preparada por y para él, y que entregada voluntariamente, era el transporte perfecto de alguna esencia indispensable, el ingrediente final de su resucitación...Mi sangre, por fin, había servido para algo.

Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Ustedes ya conocen la historia. Ese detective imbécil sólo tuvo demasiada suerte.

Si hubiera sabido que no lo vería más…le habría dicho algo? Creo que no, en realidad, nunca fué necesario. Ese día, curó mis heridas en silencio, mientras yo dormitaba boca abajo, pensando distraída en venenos y pociones, y admirando su trabajo: _Es un genio...se merece todo el poder, después de todo, Él si sabe manejarlo. _Se levantó, y antes de salir, se detuvo por un instante, y sólo me dijo:

-Tu eres ese crisol.- no podía verlo, pero la gravedad de su voz fué suficiente. Fué la única explicación que jamás me dió, aunque nunca se la pedí. Cuando reaccioné, ya se había ido.

Y así pues, es. Cuando vinieron a buscarme, supe que no lo vería más. Me trasladaron a otro sitio, donde ustedes nunca me encontrarán, porque ni yo misma sé en donde estoy. Me cuidan, me alimentan, me instruyen. Ahora conozco secretos que ustedes nunca conocerán. Y no podrán evitar Lo Que Será. Cuando supe lo que le pasó, no dejé asomar ni una lágrima: Él me enseñó que el Infierno no es para cualquiera, y amplió mis horizontes en todo lo que fuí capaz de hacer y sentir. Nunca pregunté, nunca opiné. Nunca tuve miedo. Persiguió uno por uno mis demonios, encontró mi oscuridad y disfrutó de ella, liberó mi mente tomando la energía del cuerpo que yo le estaba entregando sin condiciones, sólo a cambio del placer de morir en sus manos expertas...Y aún así, me dió la única muerte mejor, fertilizando mi cuerpo, su instrumento poderoso, versátil y resistente a la corrosión. Sé que no sobreviviré al parto. Siento que este ser que está creciendo dentro de mi, esta suerte de Horus de la medianoche, drena poco a poco las energías que me quedan, y que cruzaremos la puerta al mismo tiempo, el nacerá, cumplirá su Destino, y yo por fin, saldré, entregando, ahora si, mi vida para un fin Superior. Falta poco, se que pronto me encontraré con mi Señor en el Infierno….ya conozco el lugar ;-)


End file.
